<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sonic Destroys Your Ass ASMR by Coochhiiee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24938839">Sonic Destroys Your Ass ASMR</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coochhiiee/pseuds/Coochhiiee'>Coochhiiee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sonic the Hedgehog (Comics), Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, Sonic the Hedgehog: The Animated Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, F/M, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:28:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>454</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24938839</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coochhiiee/pseuds/Coochhiiee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>just as the title says</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sonic the Hedgehog &amp; Reader, Sonic the Hedgehog/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sonic Destroys Your Ass ASMR</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your hips wiggled and grinded against Sonics thick cock. How did you end up like this? Well it all started with your dirty mind craving Sonics thick cock ramming your tight asshole. You were surprised when sonic agreed to satisfy your cravings. He swiftly bent you over the nearest table, gripped your hips as he shoved his bulge against your thick ass cheeks.<br/>Needy whimpers fell from your lips as you tripped to grip anything you could find, yet there was nothing around to hold onto so you just had to try your best to brace for this ass pounding. You squirmed about as sonic kept grinding roughly against you, he brought down his gloved hand to smack you on the ass. This caused you to jump and let out a sharp gasp, your keeps flushed as your body grew hot from desire.<br/>Sonic made quick work of peeling off both your pants and your now soaked panties. His hand continued to assault your cheeks with hard smacks, the cheeks reddened from the roughness. You couldn't help the moans that ripped from your throat as you arched your back from the overwhelming pleasure. He harshly gripped your asscheeks in each hand, spreading them so that he could get a nice view of your tight asshole.<br/>His finger forced it's way into your tiny hole, fingering your ass at a quick pace. You whimpered out for him as he soon added another finger, making scissor motions as he continued to finger your ass. He grew impatient with all the prep work needed, so he took his fingers out before shoving his fat cock into your hole. You let out a scream from the sudden pain from scratching. Yet as his hips thrusted, that pain soon turned into pleasure.<br/>He gripped your hips with all his strength as his hips snapped roughly against yours, ramming into your tight hole. Your moans grew louder as he kept up his pace, you were overwhelmed at this point so it wouldnt be long before you came. He grunted as he sped up "fuck you're so tight, you slut." He spat as his pace grew animalistic. You felt his cock twitch inside of you as his hot seed spurted out, filling your tight hole with his cum. He pulled out soon after, the cum spilling from your ass. You panted as you came down from your high, your body limp against the table.<br/>You jumped slightly as he smacked your red cheeks "You must really enjoy my thick cock ramming your pretty little ass, dont you?" His voice was low and husky. You quickly nodded your head as you whimpered in embarrassment.<br/>You surely enjoyed the ass pounding you recieved.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>